Rebel Wolf
by Willofhounds
Summary: Kanan and the ghost crew go to Lothal to find a missing STFW pilot that went missing. Indeed they find a teenager strong in the force with a mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

Kanan's POV

He had Hera stood around a video feed that had two teenagers in captain attire. This was something of the likes he had never seen before. He had heard rumors of a group of teenagers piloting on their own without the aid of adults. It was said that they were led by a now 15 year old. When they first came on the empires radar and the rebellions it had been five years previous. It had taken Hera and Zabine a year to get in contact with the leaders.

The leader other right stepped forward and said," Captain Syndulla it is good to meet you. What can I and my crew do for you?" Hera stepped forward and Kanan could see the seriousness of her expression. She said, " I requested this meeting to request the STFW's aid in the rebellion against the empire."

The two teenagers exchanged glances before the first one said," I think you have the wrong group Captain Syndulla. The STFW was decommissioned years ago along with all their pilots." Kanan pinched his nose in frustration as Hera said stopping the teenagers from cutting the transmission, " Wait! We are trying to help those who can't help themselves because of the empire's oppressive rule! We can't do this alone." It was dead silent the two captains hit the mute button and conferenced over something. One looked angry while the one that had refused their request looked worried. Hera wondered aloud," What are they arguing about?"

Before he could respond the sound was back and the boy on the left said," We obey only one person. His name is Lieutenant Commander Wolf leader of K-9 squadron. He was requested to be an admiral but he declined. Several years ago he went on a mission near the system of Lothal. That's were we believe he was shot down. We have searched high and low and have found no trace of him. If you can find him and get him to agree to help you. You will have the full support of the STFW. The best way to identify him is by the wolf tattoo on his right inner forearm. Are we in agreement?"

Hera was stuck as was Kanan. On one hand they could agree to the teenagers demands but that left them hunting a pilot that very well could be dead. On the other hand they could disagree and that left them without any extra aid. Kanan felt the force pushing him to go to Lothal. Something was there that it wanted him to find. He tapped Hera on the shoulder causing her to glance at him curiously but allowed him to speak. He said," We agree to search for you missing Lieutenant Commander. How will we contact you when we find him?" The teenager on the right smiled and said," If you find him he knows how to contact us."

With that the communications were cut off leaving the Jedi Knight and Hera to ponder what was next.

Ezra's POV

3 days later

I yawned as I walked through the main city of Lothal. A loud engine noise carrier through the town as an imperial star destroyer was going overhead. Once again the imperials were searching for rebels. I ducked into a parts shop where the owner said in Huttinese," Ezra Bridger its been awhile boy who howls at the moons." I rolled my eyes at the nickname the man had given me once he had seen my shadow beast tattoo. Him calling me that also meant the shop was safe to talk about thing that shouldn't be overheard. I said hugging the man," Its good to see you Styker. I'm here in business as usual. First off has that part come in yet?"

Styker's eyes lit up as he said pulling a package up onto the desk," Yes your nav computer has finally arrived. Went through a lot of shit to get this for you brat so be grateful. Specially outfitted only for the Veritechs of the Shadow Beasts. Now what else you need?" I took the package and said," Power couplink on my cyclone is fried. Got any?"

He went around back for a few moments before returning with the power couplink. He said grinning, " Knock yourself out kid. Hey I've got one more piece of news for you." He looked around making completely sure we could be heard and leaned in close. He whispered," There's a group of pilots looking for you kid. I've seen their pictures too. Rebels against the empire. I would hurry with your repairs and get back to your pack while the getting is good." I sighed and thought: Damn looks like I've overstayed my welcome. Hopefully I would find leads on my parents before I brought in the rest of the STFW crew.

As I made my way back to my houseish building on the three miles outside of the city. There was a yell from stormtroopers and blaster fire. I carefully cut a corner till I could see around it without revealing myself. There was a tall brown haired man, someone in Mandalorian armor, and some kind of creature I wasn't familiar with. They were raiding a supply convoy by the looks of it. I had my protoculture blaster with me so if it came down to it I could protect myself.

I turned to walk away when a him brought my attention back to the brown haired man. Something was drawing me to him. I saw several stormtroopers coming up behind the man and on instinct I pulled my blaster out and expertly shot them. Their heads jumped to look at me and I yelled," Go! I can take care of myself!" The Mandalorian was by my side in an instant and said dragging me to one of the speeder," Oh no you don't. You helped us if they catch you they will execute you."

:And this is why I hate rebels. Always looking out for everyone but themselves.: The Mandalorian drove while I on the back of the speeder contemplating how in the hell I ended up in this situation! I looked behind us and saw several stormtroopers hot on our heels. I sighed and started shooting at them to send them packing. The first three shots took out the closest to our speeder causing the Mandalorian to turn and look behind us. He said," Nice shot kid."

I said snarkily," I wouldn't be alive now if I didn't learn to shoot. Where are we going?" He said I could hear the amusement in his voice," To the randevous point with our ship. These supplies are going to a starving village."

I blinked in surprise I didn't know the rebels gave supplies to the needy. I thought they only fought against the empire. I guess there's more than one way of fighting. After I found my parents maybe the Shadow Rebellion group could try and do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra's POV

We had just reached the rendezvous point and the rebels immediately began loading the supplies. Something felt wrong like it had been too easy. That's when I remembered the star destroyed from earlier. I said to the Mandalorian," We need to get out of here now." That caused the whole crew to look at me with strange looks. I said said deadly serious," There was a star destroyer over the city this morning when I made a part run. That means they will be here for at least two days according to imperial protocol."

That got the whole crew moving faster but I could feel a shift in the winds. It was too late. It seemed that the destroyed had sent a squad of tie fighters and me without my Veritech or cyclone. The brown haired man, the creature, and the Mandalorian were all already on their ship but there was one large crate left. With all my strength I pushed the crate and the man said sounding worried," Leave it kid! You will never make it!" I pushed all the faster and harder determined to prove him wrong.

The crate made it up onto the ramp but as I tried to gain my footing my leg slipped almost sending me back to the grass. A hand grabbed my color and pulled me forward till I stood firmly on the ship. It was the brown haired man who now gazed at me with something along the lines of curiosity. Something told me I was meant to be here. For the moment I would be until I could get a ride back to my house. The creature glared at me and the Mandalorian was watching me closely. The Mandalorian asked," What's your name kid?"

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I said," Ezra Bridger... " A blast rocked the ship everyone grabbed ahold of a wall to stay standing. The man and the Mandalorian rushed up the ladders obviously going for the guns. The creature said," Stay here kid."

I snorted. As if. As soon as he was gone I went up the ladder heading to the cockpit. When the doors opened without saying a word to the pilot I took the copilots chair. The controls were far off of that on the bridge of the STFW's so I was able to adjust quickly. If the pilot was surprised by my sudden arrival she hid it well taking to dodging the fire coming from the tiefighters and the star destroyer.

I asked looking at the star destroyer, " What are the coordinates you want to jump to?" The pilot said," Calculate them to the back side of the planet. The jump itself will knock the empire off our trail." I punched in the coordinates only to stop when something felt wrong. Almost like something was warning me. Acting on instinct I rugged the controls sharply to the left ignoring the angry re!ark I received. A laser shot just barely missed us thanks to that move and the pilot was now looking at me in amazement. She asked," How did you know?"

I shook my head not really knowing the answer myself. It was like when I was still a Shadow Rebellion pilot dodging shot that would have killed me based on instinct. I flinched at the thought of the rebellious group I hadn't seen in nearly three years. I wondered if they promoted Night to Lieutenant Commander yet. His dream was to take my spot when I stopped being stubborn in his words and become the youngest Admiral in history. I had no intentions of ever doing so. I would never get to truly pilot again if I did.

I finished punching in the coordinates and yelled," We need an opening to jump to hyperspace!" There was an intelligible shout and shots were fired giving us the opening we needed. Once we safely in hyperspace I leaned back satisfied with my work. If I was honest with myself I had missed these near death experiences that came with being a pilot.

A moment later we dropped out of hyperspace on the far side of Lothal. Where we landed and the rebels began to offload their supplies. We were just on the outskirts of a refugee camp one that had helped me when I had been injured. One of the refugees shouted," Moon howler is back!" That got the entire camp a buzz. I was well known for bringing supplies to those in these camps when I could. Lately I had been too busy with trying to repair my Veritech to bring them supplies. It made me feel guilty knowing I had let them down.

I blinked in surprise when the Mandalorian pulled off his helmet only to find he was a she! Oops! She said pointing to the crates," Grab a crate and pull your weight kid." I smiled slightly before grabbing a crate and following her. I had only taken a dozen steps when I felt eyes on my back. Turning slightly I saw the man staring at me with a strange look on his face. I felt a tug that made me want to be close to this man. Something was drawing me close to him and I didn't understand why.

Turning back I followed the Mandalorian into the camp. Several of the refugees gave me similar greetings to cause my companions to gave me strange looks. Thank the moons these people didn't know how to find a Shadow Rebellion pilot. The girl said as we began handing out supplies," I'm Zabine and this is Zeb. You seem popular here." I smiled fondly as I said," They saved my life about three years ago. I was nearly killed in a piloting accident and even though they barely had enough supplies to support themselves; they took me in and healed me. In turn after I had healed I would steal supplies often and bring it to them. I have been so busy on repairs to my house I haven't had time to make a visit. I feel guilty for abandoning them after they had done so much to help me."

Zabine asked carefully," Why not stay?" I shook my head knowing that was the absolute one thing I could not do. Shadow Pilots don't settle down and they most certainly don't form attachments to people. It would only end in tragedy. While Zeb and Zabine were distracted I slipped away intending on leaving. Something though brought me back to their ship. Something was calling me from the inside.

Kanan's POV

After getting their bounty and highly valuable Intel he and Hera met back up with Zeb and Zabine. He looked around carefully searching for the kid that had helped them. He glanced at Zabine who shrugged not knowing where the kid had run off to either. One of the camps elders said looking in the direction of their ship," Disappears like a shadow that one does. Searching for children of the moon and shadows aren't you? Closer than you might think the one is." Kanan thought,: This old one is like master Yoda. What does he mean that the one we seek is close? He doesn't mean the kid?!:

Kanan felt the force drawing him towards their ship. He slowly and carefully made his way to the ship. The force sang from his room. He walked in to find the boy with his back to him examining his lightsaber. He expected a force sensitive to find the holocron he had tucked away but his lightsaber?! It was official this child had a death wish. He said keeping his voice even," You will cut your arm off if your not careful."

The kid just turned to look at him while Hera came up by his shoulder. He said," Power it down and give me the lightsaber." The boy's eyes lit up for the first time with excitement as he examined the blade closer. Hera's assessment of the boy during the flight was cold and calculating. On top of that he definitely knew his way around a cockpit. Just who was this kid? He looked too young to be their missing pilot but his skills spoke on a whole different level. The fact that he found his lightsaber at all suggested he was force sensitive.

Kanan deciding enough was enough said in a dangerous tone," Give me the lightsaber and get out." The boy gave him a surprised look obviously not used to the tone then sighed switching of his lightsaber. The boy handed it to him as he pushed past Kanan heading for the loading deck. Hera said curious," We could use an extra pair of hands on our next mission. You want in?"

The rest of the crew looked like they wanted to argue while Kanan held his tongue waiting patiently for the answer. The boy said rubbing his inner right arm," I could. I need supplies do you think you can help?" Hera looked at him then asked," What do you need?"

The boy reached into his supply pack and handed her a list. She blinked in surprise and Kanan looked over her shoulder to see the list. It was basic supplies needed to repair old fighters. Easier to come by for those with credits and most of it they had as extra parts on the Ghost. Kanan looked at the boy in a new light realizing he was some kind of pilot. She said nodding," We have a deal. I'm Hera and you are?" The boy said," Ezra Bridger."

The boy pulled out a strange watch and put it on his right wrist before nodding to them and going back to the cockpit. :What a strange child.:


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra's POV

I was sitting in the cockpit preparing the ship to dock with the imperial ship. Hera was sitting next to me making her own preparations. I pulled off my pack as a last minute thought I pulled out my watch. The watch was a compact version of the Veritechs. Mine would fly in an emergency situation even make it into hyperspace. The one thing I wouldn't be able to do is move into guardian or battaliod modes. The shadow systems weren't damaged in my crash landing so I would still be able to activate shadow beast.

It wasn't long before Hera said," We ate almost there. Are you ready... What is that?" She pointed to the Veritech watch. I said looking at it with an almost longing look," Its a back up plan in case things go to hell. Its not in full working condition yet but it will make do for this run."

She didn't look like she believed me but we dropped out of hyperspace so I was saved from more question. She said," We need to dock with you imperial transport. We have a wookie that needs to be on that transport." The transport responded," We have not received any word that we are to receive another bounty."

Hera rolled her eyes and said," We have already been paid so if you want to explain to the empire why there is one less wookie. Go ahead." I smirked as the commander quickly told them to dock onto their ship. Suddenly it was as if someone had dumped ice water on top of my head. Something was trying to warn me something was wrong.

I rubbed my right forearm not liking this plan now. It was feeling more like a trap than ever. Hera was frantically trying to get in touch with the others. Damn I was right. It was a trap. I grabbed my bag and ram towards the docking bay. I had to warn Kanan and the others. I slipped into the ship scenting the air trying to find Kanan's scent. There! I followed his scent until I found him and Zeb were trying to open a door. I tackled Kanan to the floor and said," Stop its a trap. They are blocking our communications!"

Kanan pushed me off of him and said," Get off me. Are you trying to blow our mission kid?" Humans! Why can't I be back with K-9 squadron? They obey without question. I blinked as the door opened and thought,: Too late.: We took off running down the corridors leading back to the ship. The only problem was there were too many troopers on our trail. There was another option. I looked down at at my right arm wondering if it would be best to use my powers. I looked at the man and went. Nope! Not revealing my biggest secret to this normal.

As we moved down another corridor Kanan said," Keep moving and on my signal push off," after a moment he said," Now!" I pushed off on his signal feeling the effects of zero gravity. Just like old times. There were a bunch of stormtroopers and a man in black. When we reached the docking bay I was covering their escape. Right before I followed Zeb something grabbed me from behind in a chokehold. It was the man in black just my luck. Zeb said as he closed the door," Sorry kid. You did good."

Kanan's POV

They had just detached from the transport and made their escape from the empire again. They entered hyperspace before Kanan allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. Zeb and Zabine made their way into the cockpit. Something was wrong. Zeb looked strangely guiltno. The kid was not with them. Kanan asked trying to hold back his increasing fear for the child," Zeb where is the kid?"

Zeb said distancing himself from it looking even more guilty," I thought he was with you." Oh no. Hera asked barely controlling her disbelief," Zeb what did you do?"

Zeb said," He was caught. We had to leave there was nothing we could have done for him. They will go easy on him he's just a kid." Hera said angrily," Zebadias Orilios you know we don't leave anyone behind. We have to go back and rescue him."

Immediately there were protests from both Zeb and Zabine. Zabine said after a moment," I say we put it to a vote. Both Zeb and I are for a no. We just met the kid today there is no reason for us to stick our necks put for him." Zeb nodded in agreement but Kanan was lost in his thoughts. Chopper and Hera was for going and rescuing the kid. That left him as the deciding vote. The pros were the possibility of him being a force sensitive. Another pro that there was a strong possibility of him being the Lieutenant Commander they were searching for. The con was the chance of them getting caught by the empire. If Ezra was their LTC and they didn't rescue him the STWF would never agree to help them.

He said making his decision," We rescue the kid. There is too much at stake if we don't."

Ezra's POV

I was sitting in one of the detention cells trying to work out a way to break out. They had taken my pack and tried to take my Veritech watch but had been unable to get it off. Each Veritech for Shadow Pilots was made specifically for their pilot. Without it he being the will of the pilot the watch won't come off. The last thing I had was the cube I stole from Kanan.

It still hurt that they had left me without a second thought. That was the reason I had such cold attitude towards everyone and only looked out for myself. When you trusted others they only let you down. There was something pulling to the cube but I couldn't seem to get it open. I threw it angrily at the wall. What was I supposed to do now? A strange sudden sense of calm washed over me and my eyes closed of their own accord.

I heard an unfamiliar voice say breaking the silence that permeated the room," This is Obi Wan Kenobi... To all remaining Jedi the order has fallen." The order? Does he mean the Jedi order? Opening my eyes I saw a hologram of an older man in what appeared to be Jedi robes. I sat there in awe as the hologram continued and I knew what I had to do.

I picked up the cube once the hologram was done playing and started to yell so the guards outside could hear me," You guys are going to be in so much trouble when my uncle the Emperor finds out that you have locked me... Ack... Ugh." I hid behind the stairs using my small size to my advantage. Two stormtroopers came in and I slipped out locking them in. Suckers. Smiling slightly to myself as I spied an air vent I climbed up into it. I had to make my way to the hanger after I collected my bag and use my Veritech to rendezvous with the STFW. I dropped into the armory after making sure there wasn't anyone in it.

As I grabbed my bag I spied stormtrooper helmets laying ontable. My mischievous side came forward as I put it on listening to the com chatter. A voice said," Sir the transport has arrived at the spice !Ines for the wookies." My eyes widened a spice mining colony would be suicide for those creatures. Damn my conscience! Another voice said," Sir! The prisoner has escaped!"

Such idiots I told them I would escape. Another voice said," Sir! Intruders on the lower hanger. Its the rebels!" They came back for me? I said into the com," Sir there are rebels in the upper hanger. I think the lower hanger group is a diversion!"

The man that had caught me gave the order to split up the squads. Better than nothing I guess. I heard the voices of Kanan and Zeb and dropped in behind them. I said glaring at Zeb," It was your fault that I got left here and you know it." They both turned around in surprise. Kanan immediately checked me over for wounds and asked honestly curious," How did you get out?"

My eyes flashed before I gave a small smile," People underestimate me all the time. I use that to my advantage. That and troopers aren't all that smart." Kanan's eyes never left my face as he nodded turning on his heel to go back to the hanger. There were stormtroopers everywhere not a surprise there. For a moment I felt completely at peace as we rushed to the rebel ship. I was beside Kanan the whole time. Who was this guy? Why did he have a message from a Jedi?

Kanan's POV

The kid had dropped out of a freaking air vent escaping imperial capture on his own. Everything about this kid screamed soldier but his eyes seemed more like a lost child. They began to board the Ghost when the troopers began to converge on them. The kid pulled out a strange blaster from the holster on his leg and began firing. Zeb grabbed the kid and said," Not this time your first. Go on get to the cockpit!"

It seemed Zeb has learned his lesson about leaving someone behind. He was up into the ghost next followed by Zeb and Zabine. The kid was up in the cockpit helping Hera with the takeoff and preparations for hyperspace. Kanan took the top gun while Zeb took the lower. They shot down the tiefighters giving way for them to jump into hyperspace. The boy looked at them carefully before he said," Thank you for coming back for me." Kanan smiled as he said," We should have never left you behind for that I'm sorry."

Ezra said looking him directly in the eye," Still thank you." Kanan nodded taking a seat across the cockpit. Hera said," So we are taking you back to Lothal..."

The boy shook his head viciously and said seriousness in his expression told it all," No not yet. Do you still want to save the wookies? " The Ghost crew looked at each other surprised. The boy was gone for a few hours what the hell did he know?


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra's POV

We were just moments from dropping out of hyperspace to the spice mine planet. It was going to be a smash and grab for these wookies. Hera grabbed my arm as I went to follow Kanan out of the cockpit to prepare for the drop. She said seriously," Listen to Kanan out there. You are just a kid and we would rather not see you hurt."

I forced myself not to roll my eyes at her as I nodded. These rebels have no idea about what I was. I stood off to Kanan's left side as we waited for the drop. He kept shooting me strange glances that had me wondering if he knew. The intercom sounded and Hera said," All right boys prepare for the drop." I bent my knees and counted to five before the bottom drop us on the surface.

I landed perfectly on the platform with Kanan landing feet from me. The stormtroopers surprised by our presence took a moment to react. In at time I shot two of them with my protoculture blaster and rounded on a third. He tried shooting me but thanks to my reflexes I was able to dodge. I got him in the chest and moved to the wookies. One of them growled at me in its language and swung its fists. It fully intended to incapacitate or even kill me.

I held up the keys to their cuffs as I dodged the blow and said," Whoah wait a moment. I'm here to rescue you. With those morons." Glares were sent my way from the crew who took offense. The wookies gave me a look that was akin to disbelief but I moved closer to the one who had tried to attack me. I used the data spike to unlock the cuffs and stepped back.

The wookies looked down at its arms that were now free before giving a loud sound and the others came closer to me. I unlocked all their cuffs and they began attacking the stormtroopers. I felt a tugging on my jacket and looked down. A young wookies who only came up to my waist and held up its cuffed hands. I smiled softly and unlocked its cuffs. I was about to straighten when my instincts warned me something was wrong.

I picked up the little wookies and threw us behind some crates just in time to miss a grenade exploding. I shot at the stormtrooper that had thrown it with my protoculture blaster. The stormtrooper went down harder but more kept coming. Kanan called for a pickup so that we could get the wookies out and make a hasty retreat. I looked up to see the ship flying in with several ties on its tail. It would have to be a quick pick up.

I bit my lip thinking,: Hera could use some help. My Veritech is operational... for the most part.: I looked around at the others and knew there was no way they could cover me long enough to pull out my Veritech and get it started up. Damn! They landed behind the crates so that Kanan and the others could get the wookies on the ship. I took out three stormtroopers to clear a path for me to run over to Kanan. He noticed the wookie in my arms but didn't say anything just nodded to the ship.

I put the wookie back on the ground and said," Come on let's get to the ship." I looked up a Kanan who nodded his approval then jerked his chin back to the ship. I nodded to him before running to the ship pulling the small wookie along behind me. We had almost reached the ship when I felt a tug and the wookie released my hand.

No! The little wookie had been pulled back by the man who had captured me. Who was this guy?! Zeb tried to grab me and tell me to get on the ship. Instead I ducked under his arm and ran back into the fight. Zeb yelled after me," Kid don't! Damn it if you get left behind again its not my fault!" I ignored him dropping to a knee behind the box that Kanan was behind.

I said in a whisper," The man in the black uniform has a wookie child. What are we going to do?" A blast of wind signalled the ship taking off again. I took a few shots at the stormtroopers but for every one we took out five more appeared. I could hear that Hera was still having trouble with Tiefighters even with Zeb on the ship. Kanan said finally," Hera prepare for a 22 pickup."

I could hear Hera's incredulous tone as she said," You want to do what?! Are you sure about this Kanan? Once you do that you can't take it back?" I asked looking up at the strange man," Anyone want to let me in on what a 22 pickup is?"

Kanan said serious before putting his blaster away and pulling out two metal pieces," Kid I'm about to let everyone in on the secret." I wanted to pull the man back but Zabine said," Don't. He knows what he is doing."

Kanan put the two metal pieces together to form the lightsaber from earlier. What is going on? The one that had the wookie child held up his hand to stop the stormtroopers from firing. Like myself he was curious to know what Kanan was up to. He ignited the lightsaber and stood confidently in front of the stormtroopers. That's when it hit me and likely the stormtroopers as well. Kanan was a Jedi.

The man in black said pointing to Kanan," A Jedi. Kill the Jedi!" I smiled faintly at seeing the wookie kick the man in the shins forcing him to drop the wookie. The little wookie ran off in another direction with two stormtroopers on its tail. I looked at Kanan to see him deflecting blaster fire. Kanan couldn't help at this point so I ran off after the little wookie and the two stormtroopers that followed it.

Kanan's POV

He was mildly surprised to see the kid run off after the wookie. He thought that the kid would have left it to fend for himself. Kanan had to admit Ezra was surprising him. The agent called a retreat after he had taken down several of the stormtroopers. Hera and the Ghost came around the ramp dropping to allow him and Zabine to jump up into the ship.

He went to the cockpit where Hera said," Kanan it would be great if you could get on one of the guns and tell Ezra to get his ass up here." Kanan said," The kid chased after a wookie that got away from the agent. He went towards a dead end. We need to prepare to receive them both. I'll tell Zabine and Zeb to get on the guns."

Hera bit back a groan. They were influencing the child already. Most people from Lothal would never risk their own neck to save a wookie or even a member of their species. Kanan rushed out so that he stood on the top of the Ghost as they approached where Ezra was.

Ezra stood shooting at stormtroopers only to be forced into hand to hand combat with the agent. The boy as skilled as he was was at a disadvantage trying to protect the wookie. He looked up at Kanan when he yelled," Kid! Jump!" The Ghost was lowered so that when Ezra jumped he landed on the Ghost. Kanan flinched when he saw the boy had a laser burn on his upper arm but it didn't seem to bother him. Kanan had to admit that he was impressed at how little battle seemed to faze the boy.

They dropped into the cargo area where the rest of the wookies were. Kanan watched with a small smile as Ezra reunited the wookie child with its parents. For a moment he caught a flash of envy before Ezra's mask was back in place. He envied the wookie child? Why? That seemed to be a question for another day as Hera called over the intercom," Ezra get your ass in here. Now! I need you as my copilot."

With a last look at the wookies Ezra ran to the cockpit while Kanan and Zabine went for the guns. Kanan was busy trying to clear a path for them to make the jump to hyperspace. He could hear Ezra making the calculations for a hyperspace jump. After a moment he said," Clear path we are good to jump." With that he and Zeb finished clearing the remaining ties and the jump was made. Finally the battle was over and the wookies were safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra's POV

I smiled slightly to myself as I watched the wookies prepare to board an escort ship. The wookie child surprised me by running up to me and launching itself at my legs. It said something in its native tongue before running back off to its parents in the escort ship. Zeb said," He said thank you for saving him and his parents. You did good today kid." I watched as the escort ship dropped off of our ship taking the wookies to the refugee area. If I was honest with myself it felt good to be helping others again. I said almost sadly," I guess I'm next then. "

For once Zeb didn't have a quick retort to degrade me even further. I spent the rest of the time up in the cockpit with Hera. We made a quick stop at a nearby system to pick up the parts I had requested. When we landed on Lothal I had the parts packed up and ready to go. I was about to leave when Kanan said," You have something of mine." :Well shit. Looks like I can't run off with his cube thing.: I took the cube out of my pack and handed it to him.

I saw the surprise that flashed on his face before his mask was back in place. Had he been waiting to see if I could open the cube? If so why? It was too late for that now. As I passed Kanan I bumped into him taking his lightsaber as insurance. I would place it somewhere for him to find once I was safely away from the crew. I made my way back to the tower I called home. I threw my bag onto one of the chairs and placed the lightsaber on a shelf.

I sat in one of the chairs and thought guiltily,: I could join up with them. We did good work today with the wookies. Or I could join back up with the STFW. If I join back up with the STFW then I would be back to hunting for invids.: It was a difficult choice. Helping people rebel against the empire would do a lot of good and prevent people from ending up like me. On the other hand it would prevent me from watching for invid attacks again. Invids were more dangerous than the empire with the fact they could attack and kill any race without Robotech technology.

A rustling behind me made me turn to look out to the entrance of my house. Kanan walked into the room and said," You have something of mine." Well that didn't take long. I said calmly," Yes. How did you find me?"

Kanan said not answering my question," You could keep it. Let it become a relic of the past. Or you could come with me and join the Ghost crew." That... wasn't what I was expecting. I folded my arms over my chest and asked," Why me? I was just at the right place at the right time."

Kanan sighed and said," Because you have the potential to become a Jedi. If you come with us I will teach you in the ways of the force." I snorted. This had to be a joke. I couldn't be a Jedi I was just a pilot. I said jokingly," A Jedi. Really? That's about as likely as becoming the emperor."

Kanan said seriously," Only a force sensitive could open the holocron. Its your choice. We will be here until tomorrow at noon." I watched as he walked back out of the house heading to where he kept his ship. :Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Damn it.: I grabbed the parts to fix my Veritech and got to work.

Kanan's POV

He stood outside the Ghost ten minutes before the appointed time for Ezra to meet up with them. Hera said yelling from the com room," Kanan get you butt up here." :What now?!: He went up to the com room and was surprised to see the commander of the STFW.

The one on the left said," Jedi Kanan we have heard of your exploits and with the approval of LTC Wolf we will aid you from afar." Kanan let out a surprised sound. Wolf had made contact with his crew. And he approved of the Ghost?! Could it really have been that kid? The commander said interrupting his thoughts," We will continue to make contact with you as we have information. If you need us do send a message."

Before he could ask the questions that were racing through his head the communication was cut off. Hera said sarcastically," Well that was informational. Do you think that their missing Commander is the boy?" She was right. They gave as little information as possible and still pledged their support. The question remained who was their leader? And where was he?

Zeb said coming in," It's noon. Kid isn't here and we are ready move out." Kanan was disappointed he had hoped Ezra would show up. Seemed the kid wasn't interested in Jedi training. Zabine shouted from the cockpit," We have incoming!"

That got everyone moving. Kanan and Zeb went for the main guns while Zabine went for the nose guns. Hera of course was making her way to the cockpit. Kanan landed on the bottom guns looking for the incoming ships as Hera got the ship moving. Five tie fighters were incoming chasing a ship he had never he had never seen before. He followed the strange ship trying to see the insignia on it. A voice came over the comms," Ghost this is Ezra Bridger I have ties on my tail. A little help would be nice."

That explained absolutely nothing but to get answers they would need to save the kid. He watched as the kid brought two ties right in front of him allowing him to get clean shots off. The kid then pulled a fancy flying maneuver causing two ties to crash into each other. That left one tie to destroy. Kanan realized that this boy was an excellent flyer more so than he thought. Within moments he had taken out that final tie and docked with the Ghost on the underside of the ship.

The top part of the strange ship was in the docking area while just the bottom half with the landing gear just outside. The ship was small enough that if they needed to land they could but of wouldn't be easy. He watched as the boy pushed open his hatch and pulled off his helmet. He looked up at Kanan and said with a grin," Sorry I'm late. Repairs took longer than I thought." Kanan said looking over the ship," Well this explains the need for most of the parts you asked for. What happened?"

The boy's face became a stone cold mask as he said," Everyone has their secrets Kanan. This one is mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra's POV

He lay in the cockpit of his Veritech trying to sleep. It had been a week since he joined the Ghost crew. So far all they had done was supply runs. No Jedi training at all to speak of either. He was supposed to be sharing a room with Zeb but that wasn't happening. There was no way in hell he would sleep with him. Nothing against the Lasat but Ezra's nightmares could wake the dead. It was a wonder he hasn't woken anyone up yet.

A sound of one of the doors opening drew his attention upward. Sabine came out of her room looking exhausted. He greeted with a nod," Can't sleep?"

She nodded and said," Yes. You too?"

He nodded in return. Those that had been apart of the original rebellion group didn't sleep. There were too many horrors that they had seen. Not that there was many of them left. Only a handful of the original group still lived. Most of them had been killed in the last war.

He felt someone come up behind him and it wasn't Sabine. He looked up to see Kanan standing behind his cockpit. For a moment they just stared at each other then Ezra waved him around.

Kanan asked sitting next to his cockpit," You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and said," No. Some things should never be spoken of. Surely you of all people understand that."

Kanan nodded watching him with a knowing expression. It had been a month since he arrived on the ghost. He spent more time in his Veritech or patrolling than he did anything else. He helped Zeb and then got chased around Lothal on his Cyclone. Stupid imperials.

He hated being on the ground more than anything else. At least in the sky's he felt free. On the ground he felt trapped. The curse of being a pilot he guessed. He leaned back in the cockpit closing his eyes.

His peace was interrupted by beeping sound on his communicator for STFW drawing his attention outward. Kanan moved closer curious but he waved the man off. This was not a conversation he wanted Kanan to hear.

He closed the hatch to his Veritech knowing it was sound proof. He opened coms and darkened the exterior so no could see in. Admiral Hunter appeared causing the pilot to stiffen.

He said greeting his oldest friend," Rick it's been a long time."

The man smiled and said," That it has Wolf. Where are you at commander? I have it on good faith that you have your Veritech back in action."

Ezra grinned as he said," I'm on the ship known as the Ghost. Don't give me that look Hunter. Let me give you the full story."

Rick gave him a look and he gave the full story. By the time it was over Rick looked like he had a headache. The man said pinching the bridge of his nose," You and i will need to catch up. But first are you up for a mission?"

That caught his attention. Missions give by Hunter tended to dangerous and fun. He asked cautiously," What's the mission?"

The man smiled knowingly and said," There is going to be a weapons exchange on Lothal. These weapons have been banned by the Senate. Not for what they do to ships. But what they do to living creatures. Watch this."

Ezra watched in horror as ion cannons killed creatures like Zeb. It was as if they had no intelligence. He knew what the mission was. Find and destroy the weapons.

He asked knowing that the Ghost could use the extra credits," Rick you got any imperial credits you can spare? I could do this easily on my own but if I got the others involved we would need a bounty."

Rick nodded and said," You destroy the cannons and we will make the usual drop off."

He grinned and said," Deal. Send me the files."

He plugged his drive into the communicator port to receive the files. Once the files were downloaded he unsealed the cockpit and returned it to normal. Kanan was still there waiting for him to be done.

He said holding up the drive," I have a job for us. It pays and does good. Right up your alley."

Kanan went to gather the others while he set up in the communications room. He reviewed the information Rick had given him. He shuddered at what the empire was planning to use the ion cannons for.

Grumblings from the doorway drew his attention away from the information. Members of the crew who had not been awake were making their way inside. They were very unhappy about being awake at such an hour.

Once everyone was inside he said bringing up the weapon's shipment," An old friend of mine has contacted me about a job. He's willing to pay for our time to destroy this shipment. I believe that Zeb will have a personal reason for doing this."

Grumbling angrily the Lasat came forward to read the information. It immediately quietened before he let out a roar. He turned to Ezra and asked," Is this accurate?"

Ezra said nodding," The information is good. I would trust the source with my life."

Zeb said nodding," I'm in kid. The job is to destroy these things and your right. I do have a personal reason."

Hera and the others were reading the information he had. Rick always had the best Intel. He had spies everywhere.

Hera said looking at Kanan," We need the money for supplies. I say we go for it."

Kanan said nodding," Fine."


End file.
